


Bound For Life

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Fanart, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Chris saved NY. Albert is back. Is this punishment or reward?Chris will decide after he comes...





	Bound For Life




End file.
